Dreams of Flowers and Paradise
by thecelestialpotato
Summary: A dream leads Scorpius Malfoy to someone he never expected to like. Despite Rose's obvious dislike of him, an unexpected turn of events could bring them closer. Although it could backfire. Also posted on my HPFF
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight shone down through the trees at him, bits of dust and motes in the air caught the light making the meadow around him seem magical and dreamlike. Like a scene from a muggle movie he was sure that he had seen before. Cozy against the tree, settled back into a resting position dipping his head. He heard a giggling above him, sweet like the sound of a babbling brook. A face appeared hovering over him, blocking the sun and set the girl's hair dangling in front of his face to look like a raging fire. She nodded her head at him as if see if he was going to follow. She turned away and started for the trees at a leisurely pace, looking back over her shoulder at him, her flowery dress flowy and translucent in the sparkling light of the afternoon. It was as if she was fading in and out of reality. He righted himself up against the tree, and rubbed his eyes with his hands to make sure what he was seeing was real. The girl with the long red hair looked at him expectantly, as she leaned against a nearby tree waiting for him.

The girl was familiar, frighteningly so for not being able to recall her name, there was something that distorted her face enough when he tried to place her that he came up with nothing. He got up quickly to follow her, and she held her hand out for him to take. She led him through the trees to a small wooden glen that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale. The musty old forest smell was striking. At the far end was a waterfall that flowed into a small pool. Just at the water's edge was an arch made from thick twisted vines and ivy as if an artist took the time to weave it together in the middle of a forest. As the girl led him toward the arch, people he knew began to appear beside their path. Taking up seats and smiling as they watched them make their way down the aisle. The arch was now an altar floating lights that adorned it made the girls hair glow. He stopped short as she made the last few steps to the end of the aisle, and took in the strange scene around him. The audience included his parents, oddly cheerful for being in a place well out of their character, but it made since everything about this scene was odd to him. His friends all sat beside them looking proudly at him and laughing with mirth. Finally, he looked to the red haired girl at the altar wearing a simple but pretty little white dress, with her hair tied back in braids. She smiled at him and beckoned him forward, this dream girl of his. He obliged, stepping forward and putting his hands in hers, smiling back.

"Do you take his woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" A liquid voice asked him.

He stood proudly and replied "I do."

"I do, what?" A different voice asked.

Scorpius opened his eyes, there was no wedding. He turned his his head to see it was just his was only his friend James with him. He must have been talking in his sleep, that was something new.

"Were you saying something?" Scorpius asked trying to shake off the fog from his dream.

"I was explaining the properties of Mugwort used in sleeping potions. And then you started babbling about something. Were you asleep?" James asked turning from his spot perched against a low hanging tree. They were studying for their final exams before the summer holiday.

Not many would believe it but despite being the popular mischief causing kid he was, James Potter was very serious about his school work. Scorpius figures his aunt must have rubbed off on him somehow, having heard plenty of tales about how important grades were to her back in her own school days. To say the least, his friend had helped him keep on track with his studies and now he would be leaving Hogwarts with straight O's, an offer to play University League Quidditch as a chaser, and a spot on the board of the Malfoy family business which least days was hardly as insidious as it was in the days of the war. Life was going rather well for him despite the negative bias that folks and the media still tended to hold against his family.

"I don't think that sleeping is going to help you pass the exam." James muttered mostly to himself, and pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose to look at the lack of notes on Scorpius' own parchment.

"You know the finals are really just a formality, the professors have already figured out who all is passing." Scorpius said, thinking of how he had almost gotten married in the dream. It had always been a part of his life's plan because it had always been expected of him. Surely, if it were that girl he might go through with the ceremony willingly. Something about her smile, though it now faded from his mind, stuck with him as the rest of the dream slowly became forgotten.

"Doesn't mean we can't end on a good note. What were you dreaming about? You don't usually start to talk in your sleep unless it's a good dream." James said casually. It was not entirely surprising that James would know those sorts of facts about him. They had bunked in the same Gryffindor dorm since they were 11, and James was a notoriously light sleeper.

"I almost can't remember even though I've been re-running it in my head. Funny, I was against a tree like this and it was so real and unreal at the same time." Scorpius said, trying to explain as best he could.

"Was there a girl?" James asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I feel like I know her too. But all I remember is her smile. I think we were about to get married." Scorpius said feeling like he should blush but not letting it show.

"That explains the glazed over look you had." James chuckled imitating a knocked out version of him with his eyes staring into space and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Scorpius socked him in the shoulder to knock him out of it and stifled a laugh.

"No, mate. That's how you sleep." Scorpius said with a smirk.

James began packing up his things into his satchel, "Want to get some lunch in the hall?" Scorpius nodded in reply. "So have you dreamed of her before?"

Scorpius shrugged, following suit standing up to brush off his trousers as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe? I think I would remember if I had dreamt of her before. She was just so… so stunning I guess is the right word."

"Maybe she is real. Assuming she'd like you anyway." James hinted leading the way up the steps to the castle.

"Well she sure liked me in the dream." Scorpius replied haughtily.

"Oooh, so it was THAT kind of dream... "James raised his eyebrows a few times suggestively, until he realized what he was saying and grew a sick look on his face, "Gross don't do that near me." He mimed wiping himself off as they neared the Gryffindor table.

The table was a third full of students in various states of eating, studying, and talking amongst friends. There were several professors at the head table having lunch themselves but also supervising the students there. The two of them went to their usual spot midway down the table that was the designated Potter and Weasley clan section, although they weren't gatekeepers by any means. There were a few redheads already there as they took their seats across from each other.

"It was not THAT sort of dream James, I told you it was more romantic than that. I was getting married for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius exclaimed, dropping his book back and plopping unceremoniously onto the bench.

"Who did you marry?" A female voice asked, catching Scorpius' ear and he turned his head to face the owner of the voice. It was her, the girl from the dream. Scorpius went white.

"Rose," Scorpius choked out, "Oh, hey Rose, we were only talking about a dream I had."

"Yeah, I heard that part. I just wanted to know who even in your dreams would marry you." Rose said maliciously through a cruel smirk.

That stung, perhaps he wouldn't be marrying his dream girl after all. No surprise there though, Rose Weasley, James' younger cousin was a 7th year Gryffindor and had never liked him much at all, despite the fact that they hardly ever interacted with each other.

Scorpius looked across the table at James who sat beside Rose, and tried to subtly motion toward her with his eyes until James got it. James was not paying attention.

"What?" James asked looking between them and down at the food. Scorpius rolled his head in her direction while staring him down. "Ooh! Right. Oh." James said with a look of realization.

"It was James you were marrying wasn't it?" Rose asked, eliciting a few giggles from the cousins that were present. James and Scorpius looked at each other and blushed. "I always figured there had to be something to why the two of you were so close."

"Oh hush, you negative little monster. You are only jealous because people would actually want to marry me." James scoffed, and puffed up his chest proudly. Their cousins laughed again.

"He's got a point Rose, you can't hate on everything." One of the redheads piped up. It was Rose's younger brother Hugo, he looked like a tiny version of their father without the facial hair.

"Shove it. I can hate whatever I like. If I ever feel like marrying someone, it would be someone of worth at the least." Rose glared up at Scorpius.

"Look, I'm sure you'll marry that prince you've been dreaming of. But it would be nice if you could ease up on the attitude towards me." Scorpius said in a serious yet pleading tone, "As far as I'm aware I have never been so cruel to you as you have been to me. But I'm not petty."

The surrounding Potters and Weasleys jaws dropped so that one could see the food in their mouths. Rose looked at him fiercely, her fiery hair from his dream was flipped back over her shoulder haughtily as she stood abruptly and grabbed her book bag and essay from the table she had been working on. "Drop dead" she seethed with venom as she stormed out of the great hall. James looked at Scorpius and shrugged. Albus, James' younger brother and Rose's best friend looked worried and quickly gathered up his things and hurried out of the hall after her, but not before leaning down and whispering in Scorpius' ear.

"I'm sorry about her, she really doesn't mean it. She is just working through something. But don't tell her I told you or she'd kill me." Albus whispered cautiously, looking back over his shoulder toward the doors to the great hall as if Rose were waiting down there for him with the laser beams that surely came out of her eyes when angry.

"No problem, mate. She's no sweat off of my back." Scorpius clapped the squirrelly lad on the shoulder and watched him scurry away. Unlike the tall, brawny, and unexpectedly smart James Potter, his brother Albus looked exactly like his father and acted just as reckless as he had in his day. Studies were hardly his concern, mostly girls and quidditch kept his interest. He mostly kept to himself when he was not with his petulant siren of a cousin.

"Count yourself lucky that was only a dream." James said with a shrug before he began digging into his food.

Perhaps James was right. It was only a dream, Dream Rose was nothing like Real Rose. Real Rose was vindictive towards him with no reason, the only thing she shared with his Dream Rose was her beautiful looks. His Dream Rose, that was a problem, he decided. Should he continue to have these dreams, could he possibly separate her from the Real Rose especially without developing feelings that he both did not want, and knew would never be returned? That was something to ponder. There was surely no harm in the dreams themselves, so long as he remained unattached.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the school year and Scorpius' Hogwarts career had come and gone. The summer holidays were here, at least it felt that way since it technically was no longer just summer for him. He was free to pursue a job now, or being a wealthy graduate he was also free take a few years traveling by himself or with friends like some did. If he wanted to go backpacking through Europe, he supposed he could take James along. Certainly, his best friend would be up for the adventure as he had never left the country before besides going with his mum for pro Quidditch games.

It had been just over two weeks since he had left his second home at Hogwarts. His initial sorting into the Gryffindor house had been shocking and unprecedented, no Malfoy in over 300 years likely longer had been sorted into anything but Slytherin. To say the least his family was disappointed, his father eventually got over it by his second year it being a new age of wizarding and all. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand was a whole other monster, he was a looming presence over Scorpius' whole life. He served some time in Azkaban after the war, but was released, ever since he had been humble in public, but even more of a staunchly prejudiced bastard when in the company of family or other like minded individuals. In Scorpius' private opinion of course.

Now both his father and grandfather expected him to step into a leading role in the family business in shipping which would mean traveling to talk to all sorts of businessmen and working alongside the Ministry to develop regulations...it was unappealing but he had never considered another future. Yet another thing that made him want to run away for the summer, or a few years.

The dreams had continued for Scorpius, they were infrequent only every few weeks or so. But now it was clearer that his dream girl was in fact Rose Weasley, even if her actions in the dreams proved otherwise. Luckily, it was summertime and he had not seen her since the whole Potter and Weasley clan disembarked the Hogwarts Express. James on the other hand often invited him over to the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. They usually went from there as the area was infested with his siblings and cousins on the regular. The rest of the time Scorpius spent his time either wandering Diagon Alley by himself, or reading and watching WizTV in his room at the manor.

There was a knock on his door. A click and the sound of his door opening followed. Someone had let themselves in. There was hardly ever any privacy, even in a place such as this with such busy people. He looked up from his TV and set the magazine he'd lost interest in aside, it was his mother. It was a lazy sunday, but she was dressed like she was going to Paris.

She let herself into the room and stood before the door, not wanting to go further until invited in. It was a young adult male's room after all, he could be doing something undignified in there. He assumed that was why she and his grandmother tiptoed around his room, he didn't have the same stresses that his father did at this age and was expected to act as such and get the debauchery out before he became a businessman. Everything led back to that expectation.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked courteously addressing her.

Astoria Malfoy took another step further into his room and looked around at his decor, he hadn't changed it much. "Scorpius, dear. Your father and I wanted to ask that you join us for dinner this evening. We have something to tell you." she said in that not asking, but telling tone that parents and elders had.

"Is it so important that you can't just tell me now?" He asked cautiously. Whenever he was instructed to come to eat with the family, it always meant there was some sort of announcement to be made and he usually had no choice in the matter.

"Just be at dinner sweetheart, and reschedule any plans you had please. Dinner is served at 6 o'clock sharp." his mother told him, and turned to leave shutting the door behind her.

Scorpius bided his time until 6 watching Quidditch, them made himself presentable in a button up shirt and slacks beneath a formal robe, before heading to the dining room. When he arrived his grandparents were already seated at the ornate oak table, a single line of the evening sunlight running down its length and illuminating the precious metal of the table settings, he could see his grandmother's wheelchair parked within shuffling distance of where she was seated, and his grandfather's ivory cobra-headed cane hung beside him on the table. Across from him sat his mother waiting in an uncomfortable silence constantly fiddling with the napkin in her lap. He quietly took the seat beside her only making eye contact with his grandmother who returned a small smile.

A moment later his father Draco Malfoy, age beginning to show on his pale chiseled face, entered the dining room with an elegantly shaped decanter of wine, and sat at the head of the table after pouring glasses for his parents and wife. Scorpius declined to drink. As he sat down, an elegantly prepared meal appeared on the plates in front of them. Poached salmon with butter garlic glaze, roasted asparagus, and mizithra pasta, it smelled delicious and on occasion was his favorite meal.

His father cleared his throat to speak, "Before we begin, I wanted to address why I insisted you be at dinner tonight." He said to Scorpius.

"Because it is proper to dine with your family." His grandfather cut in, a sour look on his aging face, and a glare toward Scorpius.

"When invited yes, father. But that isn't why I had you come tonight Score. An opportunity has come up for our family, to continue our work to be seen in a positive light for what we do now and to advance our business. At the same time I think that it may be enjoyable to you."

"How so?" Scorpius was curious.

"My position in both the Ministry and our company has afforded us the possibility to fund a business retreat for department heads at the Ministry and their families." Scorpius eyes widened, he could see where this was going. " It is in simple terms a summit for the leaders of the Ministry to come and see how we can work together more efficiently, there will also be other foreign countries participating on occasion. For the adults it will mostly be a business trip I'm sure, though for you it would be fun in another country with some of your friends. Although, I would be pleased if you decided to attend some of the meetings with me. I believe it might open up some doors for you." His father finished his spiel, hoping that his idea would work.

Scorpius pondered for a moment, but before he could speak his grandfather interrupted again. "You mean to say you will be vacationing and sucking up to that damned Potter and Weasley is what you'll be doing!" He grumped, shaking the table. "I've told you a million times Draco that you owe them nothing! They should be coming to you and begging for assistance, not the other way around. And the way you let that Potter boy influence my grandson!"

"Lucius, hush! That is enough!" his grandmother said breaking from her statuesque state and trying to calm her irate husband.

"If anything James has been a good influence." Scorpius' mother insisted, she already knew and had accepted that his grandfather did not like her. After well over 20 years she was used to the abuse. "He's kept him well on track all these years. I quite like his mother as well"

His father gave her a careful glance, as his grandfather grew red at the thought. "Bah, he doesn't need a Potter."

"In any case, Score what do you think?" His father asked, hopeful.

"Well, where is this thing going to be held? And for how long?" Scorpius asked.

"Do you already have plans for the entirety of the summer?" His mother asked, trying to call his bluff.

"No, of course not. I was just interested in what to expect." Scorpius said.

"Well the Minister and I have been able to set aside a month that all of the department heads would be able to attend the bulk of the meetings and conferences. Of course, they will likely be going back and forth from the location. We found a decent hotel, by our standards anyway, that will serve as the hub of the retreat. All the events will be held in the ballroom, there is even a restaurant, and it is on the beach." Draco explained.

"Is it Wizard exclusive?" His grandmother asked with a hint of concern, for all the progress Wizard-kind had made, they were still largely kept hidden from the muggle world.

"Yes, of course. We could not have something this large somewhere vulnerable." Draco said to ease her worry.

"So where is it?" Scorpius asked again.

"Hawaii, one of the smaller islands has a whole wizarding population hidden in plain sight. Much like in London. It will be perfectly safe, the whole hotel is wizard exclusive as is the beach and nearby town. Does that sound like something you would want to attend?" He replied.

"Barely any business obligations, and hanging out on a beach sounds ideal to me. It's better than traipsing around Europe by myself." Scorpius said, happy to accept because that meant he would get to spend a whole month in Hawaii with his best friend.

"You were considering that really?" Draco asked amused.

"Oh, I was only toying with the idea. I think I would get bored with backpacking rather quickly." Scorpius replied, though if he was honest he was not used to sleeping in anything but a nice bed. Being a Malfoy still had its perks, his parents had seen to it that he had a deluxe mattress sent to his dorm, and one for each of his bunkmates so they would not claim unfairness.

"Still, I'd be happy to have you come along with us. Get your adventuring in while you can." Draco said matter of factly.

"Have you any other details worked out yet?" Scorpius asked, "I won't have to share a room with you and Mum will I?"

"No, of course not. In fact, the idea was to give all the children their own floor unless of course they were under age. It will keep the parents from being interrupted in business dealings and all that. It's only a four story hotel, and it would be best if all the Ministry workers and dignitaries could have easiest access to the conference rooms and ballroom so they would be on the first floor." His father explained.

"That's fine with me. If I could make one request though?" Scorpius inquired.

"Anything." his father said.

"Can I be booked in a room across from James?" Scorpius asked, he knew the answer would be yes. But he wanted to rub it in his grandfather's face that he certainly held no ill will towards the Potters and never would.

"Certainly, it is already in the works."

"Well, now that all that is settled, let us eat before this delectable meal gets cold." Scorpius' mother interjected.

"Yes, lets." His father agreed, taking a sip of the deep red wine in his glass and starting on his plate.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly as it could with his grandparents in attendance, the occasional unimpressed noise escaping Lucius's lips whenever he felt it most poignant. Once he was finished Scorpius excused himself from the table, thanking his mother for the amazing meal she told the house elves to cook, and made his way through the marble halls of the manor back to his room. Even with so much space, the manor often felt crowded. His aging grandparents lived at the end of his hall, and his parents had rooms directly across from him. He could sometimes hear them arguing in the middle of the night about his grandfather's treatment of his mother, and how she wanted them gone. He didn't blame her one bit, but once it started he would either tune it out with the television or leave to hang out with James at a pub.

The whole dinner he waited patiently, excited to get to break the news to his friend if he hadn't already heard it. James' father was the head of the the Auror department so he and his siblings would surely be attending. Which by extension meant that some of James' cousins would also be going along on the vacation as a few of their parents were involved higher up in the Ministry. The highest being Hermione Granger- Weasley the Minister for Magic, and Rose Weasley's mother.

He figured that could present a problem in his wish for a stress and care-free summer. But all the same it was a big island, with enough to do that he could ignore her. It was a small price to pay for keeping his dreams sweet.

Once in his room, Scorpius slipped his mobile phone out of his pocket to text James.

_I have good news. Have you heard? -S_

_That I am amazing and won a scholarship to Pendragon U, why yes I have. -J_

_Haha, no. About this summer. Also, you got it?. -S_

_YUP! Nothing yet. Why? -J_

_We get to go on a tropical vacation. Ask your parents. -S_

_Interesting. Girls, sun, and the sea. Sounds like my kind of summer. Shall do! -J_

Scorpius had made up his mind, this summer would be the best yet. Regardless of how much his dream girl hated him.


End file.
